poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Racing Competition comes to town, The World Grand Prix Begins
Racing Competition comes to town, The World Grand Prix Begins is the series premiere of Power Rangers Speedway Racers. Summary With the ultimate racing competition coming soon, Master Frown and Brock gathered an evil legion of their own for a darker purpose. However, Smokey, Bridgette, and Buster gathered a new team of Power Rangers known as the Speedway Racer Rangers. Plot Prologue/Finn McMissile's mission/Alerting Smokey and Skipper Riley The episode begins with Finn McMissile on a mission, he soon alerted Smokey and Skipper Riley. Arriving at the race/Meeting Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper and their friends Soon, Randell "Randy" Gibson and his sister, Kana were arriving at the race course as soon they met Demetri Hondo, Elroy Smalls, Michelle Bush where they will also meet Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper, and their friends. Randy and his friends meets Finn and his friends/Remembering Doc Hudson Then, they meet with Finn and his friends from the Land of Ooo. During the race, Lightning started to remember Doc Hudson's training with him as passed it on to Randy. Meeting Bridgette and Buster/Forming a new team of heroes for the start Later, Randy and his friends met with Bridgette and Buster in a place called "Speedway Racer HQ". Then, they explained that they're forming a new team of heroes for the start. Making new racing technology/Randy and his friends becoming Power Rangers With that, Bridgette and Buster showed Randy and his friends how they used the new racing technology to from a new team of Power Rangers called the Speedway Racer Rangers. Showing Randy and his friends around the base/How to use weapons and Zords After that, they showed Randy and his friends around and how to use their weapons and Zords. Choosing the perfect racecars/Picking their vehicles to start the race and battle After this, the rangers chose their own vehicle to race with. Randy chose the DeLorean Time Machine (with the scanner of K.I.T.T.), Demetri chose the Tron Light Cycle (Tron: Legacy), Elroy chose RC (from Toy Story), Michelle chose Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy (from The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) and Kana chose K.I.T.T. (with a combination scannter of the DeLorean Time Machine). As they finished their race, they all make ready for battle. The Ooo Princesses discovers the evil plan/Warning Smokey and Skipper Sure enough, the villains told each other the evil plan to rule the world. Unknown to the villains, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess were shocked so they warned Smokey and Skipper about their evil plans. Fighting back at the race course/Battling against Master Frown and his fellows Soon enough, the Speedway Racer Rangers started fighting back at the race course. Suddenly, Master Frown and his fellowers begin to attack when Randy and his friends begins to fight as wel. Victory for the Speedway Racer Rangers/The race begins In the end, Master Frown and his pals were arrested. Smokey and Skipper were pleased with Randy and his friends and congrats them. Then, the race begins with Randy and his friends racing their racing vehicles. Meanwhile, Professor Zündapp was freed, along with Grem, Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, were freed from prison and seeks their revenge on Lightning, Dusty and their friends. Rangers Speedway Racer Rangers Mentors *Smokey *Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet (in flashbacks) *Skipper Riley *Bridgette *Buster Allies *Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Red, Lizzie, Mack, Finn McMissile, Siddeley, Francesco Bernoulli, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Junior "Midnight" Moon, River Scott, Louise "Barnstormer" Nash, Miss Fritter, Arvy and Dr. Damage *Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Skipper Riley, Chug, Dottie, Sparky, El Chupacabra, Rochelle, Bulldog, Bravo, Echo and Franz aka Fligenhosen *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz *Shank *Callie Jones *Ratchet and Clank *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Aku Aku *Finn, Jake, BMO, Neptr, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess and Lumpy Space Princess *Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *RC (from Toy Story) Famous Racers *Blitz Frontier *Samuel Sammy'' ''Booster *Rika Harrington *Meelo *Leo Aster *Kimmie Su *Wildebeest *Silver Streak *Cactus Tyke *Sweet Buttercup *Winter Girl *Frost *Daffy Duck *Jeff Gorvette *Ryan "Inside" Laney *Danny Swevrez *Bubba Wheelhouse *Chase Racelott *Shu Todoroki *Carla Veloso *Max Schnell *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. Race Cars *DeLorean Time Machine (Ready Player One) - Randall "Randy" Gibson *Tron Light Cycle (Tron: Legacy) - Demetri Hondo *RC (Toy Story) - Elroy Smalls *Emmett and Lucy's Escape Buggy (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) - Michelle Bush *K.I.T.T. (Knight Industries Two Thousand) (Knight Rider) - Kana Gibson *Blue Cyclone (Secret Agent Callie) - Callie Jones *Flaming Phoenix (Extreme Racers) - Blitz Frontier *Boomboxer (Extreme Racers) - Samuel "Sammy" Booster *Belladonna (Extreme Racers) - Rika Harrington *Azureus Dart (Extreme Racers) - Meelo *Red Falcon (Extreme Racers) - Leo Aster *Cherry Blossom (Extreme Racers) - Kimmie Su *Crystal Diamond (Extreme Racers) - Silver Streak *Vicious Animal (Extreme Racers) - Wildebeest *Wilde Horse (Extreme Racers) - Cactus Tyke *Blooming Flower (Extreme Racers) - Sweet Buttercup *The Patty Wagon (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) - Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star *Unikitty's Cloud Car (Unikitty!) - Princess Unikitty *Puppycorn's Trike (Unikitty!) - Prince Puppycorn *Jakemobile (Adventure Time) - Finn the Human *Master Frown's Mech Car (Unikitty!) - Master Frown and Brock *Blue Cyclone (Secret Agent Callie) - Callie Jones *The Wrecking Truck (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) - Wreck It-Ralph *The Candy Kart/The Green Slaughter Race Car (Wreck-It Ralph and Ralph Breaks the Internet) - Vanellope von Schweetz Villains *Jackson Storm *Professor Zündapp *Grem and Acer *Tubbs Pacer *J. Curby Gremlin *Vladimir Trunkov *Victor Hugo *Ivan *Ripslinger *Ned and Zed *Master Frown and Brock *Scarlet *Amanda Valentine *Dr. Neo Cortex *Tiny Tiger *Dr. N.Gin Trivia *Elroy Smalls will make a translator for RC. It will have the voices of Emmet Brickowski, Rex Dangervest, Red (Angry Birds) and Sunset Shimmer. *Daffy Duck enters the World Grand Prix Songs and Music Score #Everything's Not Awesome Transcript *Racing Competition comes to town, The World Grand Prix Begins Transcript Category:Power Rangers Speedway Racers Category:Episodes Category:Pilot episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5